Today in history yesterday
by TheGamerCat
Summary: Nisiquiera el apocalipsis ha evitado que nos matemos entre nosotros por ideología.


**10** años después de que una catástrofe asolara la tierra: La única salvación depende de dos jóvenes Josh y Bernard, pese a su lamentable perdida ambos chicos intentarán escapar de el gobierno que impuso una dictadura y condeno a todos a morir. Una única misión se les fue encomendada por el padre de Bernard a ambos jóvenes antes de morir y les dio como propósito salir de la ciudad y tratar de descubrir por qué están aislados ya que hace mucho tiempo se perdió el contacto con el "exterior" la mayoría de la población se encontraba casi moribunda y sin alientos para vivir… Largas filas de personas comiendo nada más que un mero trozo de una sustancia gelatinosa que contiene altas cantidades de proteína, la tierra ya no era fértil y las temperaturas descienden cada vez más haciendo que el simple hecho de sobrevivir sea una hazaña. El cielo teñido de negro y un aura de muerte rondaba por toda la ciudad ¿Porque? No despiertes de una pesadilla para caer en otra.

Oscuridad, Porque no…

—¡Haa!...

—Oye Josh, ¿te encuentras bien? Sucede algo. Este lo miraba mientras se levantaba con algunas lágrimas en la cara y mi primera impresión es que lo había vuelto a soñar sin pensarlo lo tome de la mano y lo acurruque junto a mí…

—No te preocupes. Solo ha sido eso de nuevo, volveré a dormir y tu también deberías hacerlo te ves muy cansado.

—Oye Josh seguro que te encuentras bien no has comido bien últimamente.

—¡Ja! Este lo miro muy sarcástico y dijo que nadie lo hacía últimamente.

Habían viajado más de cuatro días para salir de la ciudad por el complejo sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad para encontrarse con nada, justo cuando creyeron que lo habían logrado y una vaga chispa de ilusión los sorprendió. Al llegar a la torre de radio a las afueras de la ciudad lo único que vieron fue a un montón de cadáveres congelado sentados aún en sus puestos designados, aunque fuera una escena macabra y sanguinaria no podían darse el lujo de rendirse y más aún cuando sus padres dieron todo para sacarlos de la ciudad: Sacrificaron hasta sus vidas para salvar lo más valioso para ellos.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Gritó Bernard al sentirse traicionado y no cabía duda de que sus padres habían luchado por una causa en vano.

—Bernard, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No lo sé… Solo dejame pensar en algo Okey. Este intento tranquilizarse a la vez que miraba hacia todas las direcciones.

—No lo entiendo Josh, porque mis padres nos mandarian a este lugar y no tiene caso seguir aquí. Este salió en dirección a las escaleras para luego llegar a los pisos superiores.

Tal vez habría una pista que los guiará a algún lugar. Al entrar a la oficina principal lo que encontró fue lo mismo que en todas las partes del complejo, más muerte y esta vez se trataba del general al mando el cual se encontraba un poco inclinado hacia la pared y aun sosteniendo el arma con la que le dio fin a su vida.

Este pudo divisar una grabadora en la mano y no dudo en tomarla y colocó "Play"...Al principio de la cinta no se escuchaba más que mera estática y este pensó que tal vez la cinta se encontraba dañada.

Iba saliendo cabizbajo cuando…

—Si estás escuchando esto es porque la espera ha acabado y ya no nos queda nada más que esperar nuestras inevitables muertes, ellos quieres que dejemos todo y salgamos a buscar un mejor lugar para resguardarse. Varios ya se han ido y no se que espera el resto… Como su general no puedo obligarlos a seguir más en sus puestos y más aún cuando toda la esperanza se halla perdido. Sabes… Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta y quedarme con los pocos hombres que me son leales —Estática—.

Bernard salió de la habitación sin saber cómo explicarle lo sucedido a Josh, simplemente salió en dirección hacia una oficina que parecía ser usada como consultorio médico y se percato más cadáveres pero al percatarse de que este sostiene una cinta la toma y la reproduce.

—Cinta 42… Nos quedamos sin suministros médicos y los soldados están cada vez moribundos, las raciones de comida se nos acabaron hace días y el general ha dado la orden de evacuar la torre de radio y salvarnos.

Se corta la grabación y se empieza a reproducir otra.

—Cinta 47… Se supone que un helicóptero llegaría hoy por la tarde, el combustible se nos acabó y no podemos contactarnos con el exterior, una tormenta se avecina y debemos resguardar todo el edificio.

—Cinta 50… Hoy se hizo el último recuento. Ya no será necesario de aquí en adelante ya que todos están muertos… Hace un par de dias escuche un disparo proveniente de la oficina del general y me temo que soy el último ¡Oye! Catherine, si estás escuchando esto quiero que sepas, que en realidad lo siento mucho… No debí comprarte ese horrendo vestido para tu aniversario y se que te molesto mucho. Y por los días en que no llegaba a casa y le prestaba más atención a mi trabajo que a nuestra relación. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

Luego de escuchar eso Bernard contuvo las ganas de llorar, este siguió su camino a donde se encontraba Josh este al verle se preocupo un poco. Este se acercó y le entrego lo que parecía una cinta para una grabadora y le mencionó que lo encontró en la mesa de un radio operador y este la tomo.

Se alejó y la colocó en la grabadora…

—Cinta 27...Hola, buenos dias… Se podían oír varias personas riendo y charlando en el fondo.

—Oye Cat, ¡Que se supone que haré todo el dia! Se escucha a la chica reir y responder sarcasticamente. Me preguntas ami, Tal vez, seguir viendo la nieve por la ventana y dejar de grabar de una puta vez.

—Tengo hambre Catherine, ya llevamos más de hora esperando nuevas órdenes.

—Que quieras que te diga, ya sabes que solo soy una enfermera… Deberías ser el bendecido que se lo pregunté al general.

—Bueno, ya apago la grabadora e iré a comer algo.

Bernard dejó la cinta y todo los complementos en la mesa cuando escucho a Josh llamarle, este se dirige rápidamente hacia su voz.

—Oye Bernard, Se acercan unos autos, mira por la ventana. Este ve a Bernard y lo toma de la mano para bajar por las escaleras e intentar salir lo mas rapido posible. Ambos notaron que eran las personas que los seguían desde hace un par de días.

Ambos chico observaron cómo rodeaban el edificio que tenía forma circular con autos blindados y un hombre se bajó del vehículo y sacó un altavoz.

—¡Sabemos que se encuentran aquí! Salgan con las manos en alto y ríndanse.

—Listo para correr Bernard, ya sabes que este loco no va a dejarnos en paz, vi unas escaleras hacia la parte trasera del almacén.

—Último aviso, ¡Es mejor que salgan de ese maldito agujero!

Ambos chicos se resguardaron tras un escritorio al escuchar cómo arrojaron granadas de gas con un olor repugnante, escucharon cómo subían por las escaleras y al darse vuelta en dirección a estas se toparon con unos soldados vistiendo trajes de color blanco y con una insignia en la parte delantera del casco, ambos sabían que estaban en serios apuros y corrieron lo más rápido hacia las escaleras para llegar al almacén e intentar salir del lugar. Al llegar abajo cerraron la puerta pero sabían que eso no los iba a contener por mucho tiempo, al llegar al almacén se encontraron un depósito de gas y no dudaron en abrirlo para salir de los apuros… Una vez llegaron a el túnel que conecta el almacén con el exterior Bernard le dijo a Josh que corriera y se refugiara en un lugar seguro, a lo que él respondió negativamente.

—Josh escuchame, necesito contenerlos un momento mientras tu sal de aquí.

—¡No! Jamás… Estás loco. Vas a hacer que te maten allá, no pienso dejarte morir después de todo lo que pasó...

—No te preocupes por mi. Te prometo que regresare…

Bernard abrazo a Josh mientras este se ponía a llorar y le susurro algo al oído, este hace que Josh se sonroje y abrace más fuerte a Bernard. Ambos corren en direcciones diferentes para luego encontrarse a las afueras del complejo.

Bernard logra llegar a la puerta y puede escuchar el escándalo que armas los soldados que intentan entrar, este percibe el olor a gas en todo el lugar… Un solo disparo y este lugar volara por los cielos.

Sabe que si los soldamos demorar mucho en derribar la puerta usarán algún tipo de explosivo para abrirla, no lo duda y toma un trozo de metal que está en suelo y lo coloca en la cerradura de la puerta y apoya el objeto en la pared, Este toca la puerta y grita.

—Me quereis, aqui estoy imbéciles. Venid a por mi.

Este escucha que todos dejan de hacer ruido y reacciona lo más rápido posible y empieza a correr hacia la salida del otro lado.

Este se encontraba a una distancia considerable de la puerta, y fue en ese momento que escuchó una explosión y divisa una enorme llamarada de fuego dirigiendo hacia él a una velocidad acelerada, este llega ver la salida a unos pocos metros. Este ve a Josh en la entrada de la compuerta y le grita que corra…

Ambos chicos corrieron y en el último instante se lanzaron hacia el suelo, observaban como la torre se incendiaba pero se extinguiria en poco tiempo debido al frío.

No lo dudaron ni un momento más y empezaron a correr en dirección opuesta a los soldados y llegaron al bosque tras largas horas estuvieron caminando a orillas de la carretera hasta que divisaron un viejo puesto de gasolina. Se encontraba todo cerrado excepto por una pequeña abertura encima de una puerta.

—Bernard porfavor ayudame a subir, subeme sobre tus hombros para poder llegar a la ventana.

—¿Seguro que quieres subir? Okey, súbete a mis hombros y ten cuidado adentro.

Josh se subió a los hombros de Bernard y entró por la ventana. Al llegar adentro solo diviso un lugar vacío y abarrotado… Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando pasar a Bernard.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la tormenta pase, y… Este iba a decir algo cuando lo único que pudo sentir fue un dolor en la mejilla.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! Acaso te has vuelto loco, estabas a punto de morir por una estupidez…

—Pero… Estaba a punto de justificarse cuando vio a Josh con la cara llena de furia y decidió que era mejor guardarse las palabras para evitarse una cachetada más, a pesar de lo furioso que parecía Josh él sabía que estaba preocupado. Este se acercó a él y le tomo la mano y en un momento este se encontraba cargando a Josh y lo miro a los ojos.

—Pero no paso asi, ¿Cierto? Vamos. No puedes enojarte conmigo ¡Okey! Este le sonrió y Josh cambió la cara de furia por una tierna y cálida sonrisa, ya se encontraban ambos encendiendo una pequeña fogata para calentarse y evitar congelarse.

—Bueno, ya está encendida: Mañana saldremos a buscar algo que comer…

—Mira Bernard, este se sienta a su lado. Perdón por lo de hace un rato ¿Te duele?

Josh estaba a punto de tocarle la mejilla cuando Bernard se percata de eso, y este lo toma de la mano y lo atrae hacia él. Bernard lo abraza mientras lo acurruco junto a él y le dedica unos tiernos mimos.

—Solo estabas preocupado, eso lo entiendo. Ambos se quedaron acurrucados y cayeron presas del sueño.

Mañana sera un dia dificil…


End file.
